Together We Will Be
by HeyItsIzzi
Summary: It's been 4 years since Ikuto left. Amu is 16 now, and guess what, she has 2 new charas, and is undatable. Can Ikuto win back the heart of the girl he loves, or be the one with the broken heart this time. Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, Tadalulu
1. Characters

Characters

Name: Hinamori Amu

Chara(s): Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiki, Fray

Age: 16

Personality: 'Cool 'n Spicy' facade, and the most popular girl in school, and gets confessions daily, but turns them all down. Her real self is shy and timid, but she only shows that side to people close to her.

Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Chara(s): Yoru, Natso (his black egg)

Age: 17

Personality: Cool and mysterious, a big player, but really cares for those close to him, like Amu.

Name: Mashiro Rima

Chara(s): Kusukusu

Age: 16

Personality: Selfish, blunt, and rich, but is a very good friend to have.

Name: Hoshina Utau

Chara(s): Ll, El

Age: 16

Personality: Cold but caring, and she loves ramen and often challenges Kukai to ramen eating contests.

Name: Fujisaki Nagihiko/Nadeshiko

Chara(s): Temari, Rhythm

Age: 17

Personality: Very caring and outgoing person , he gives really good advice, but his only fault is that he's a cross dresser.

Name: Soma Kukai

Chara(s): Daichi

Age: 17

Personality: Friendly and outgoing, but can be idiotic at times. He loves ramen and often challenges Utau to ramen eating contests.

Name: Hotori Tadase

Chara(s): Kieski

Age: 16

Personality: A shy and kind person, but his true self is a selfish king who seeks world domination.

Name: Yuiki Yaya

Chara(s): Pepe

Age: 15

Personality: Very immature and loves sweets. She is very hyper and often acts spoiled and childish, but also has a responsible side. She also has a lot of motives.

Name: Sanjo Kairi

Chara(s): Musashi

Age: 15

Personality: Uptight, very organized, and blunt about faults. Despite these traits, he is very capable of many things.

Name: Yamamoto Lulu De Morcerf

Chara(s): Nana

Age: 16

Personality: Proper and devious, but sometimes has an accent she doesn't like to show. She is also very kind to those close, though.


	2. Guess who's back

Together We Will Be Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back

**Amu's POV**

_I look around to see I'm in a field of flowers that so beautiful, it takes more than one look to take all of it in. I saw all sorts of flowers, roses, lily's, violets, forget me not, cherry blossoms, daffodils, dandelions, irises, you name it. As I turn 360 degrees clockwise to get a look at all the amazing flowers, I saw a person, not just any person a man...with blue hair and a violin case. _That's When I woke up.

I sat up, thinking about this dream I've had every since _he_ left 4 years ago. I should have moved on, but I hadn't, and that was a problem. It's been 4 years, and I've lost all hope that he would return to me, but I still can't help dreaming and thinking about _him_.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, just as my charas woke up from their eggs. "Good morning Amu-chan" they all said in unison. "G' morning" I replied in a sleepy voice. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After I was finished, I dried my hair and put on my uniform (it looks just like the elementary ones, but bigger and the colors are purple for girls and black for boys instead of red and blue).

I brushed through my waist length hair that also had some steaks of blue in it. I put on my shoes, looked myself up and down in the mirror, approvingly, went downstairs, took a bite of toast, said bye to mom, dad, and Ami, and was out the door.

**skip to school, still Amu's POV**

As I walk past the school gates, I feel all eyes on me, like that's anything new to me though. I feel guys ogling stares and girls hateful glares. 'sigh' "Nothing new" I say to myself. Just then my small, blonde, petite, friend Rima walks in front of me blocking my path.

"Why so gloomy Amu-_chan_?" She said in a teasing voice. I just gave her a look as if saying 'Shut up, you know why'. She held her hands up in defense and giggled. "Good Morning Amu-chan, Mashiro-san" said Tadase with a genuine smile on his face. "Good morning" I replied less enthusiastic and Rima just nodded. We were soon joined by Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and Lulu, and all headed into the school.

I had first period history with Rima, Utau, Tadase, Nagi, and Kukai, which I was thankful for.

"Amu-chan, remember we have to practice with Utau for our next concert" said my music chara Kiki. I forgot to tell you, I got 2 new charas over the past 4 years. Kiki is my music chara and she was created because of my inspiration to sing, and Utau's passion of music. Fray, my other chara, is my cat chara. She was created for me wanting to be free like a cat (and maybe because she missed Ikuto).

"I know Kiki, I didn't forget" I said kinda annoyed. Just then the teacher walked in, Nikaidou-sensei, which meant time to shut up.

"Okay, everyone we have a new student. Some of you might know him because he went here, left and came back. He nodded towards the door, and in came, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Yo the names Tsukiyomi Ikuto" and that's when my world came crumbling down.


End file.
